Tears Of Glass
by Suicide Note
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own inuyasha! A young man finds himself in the clutches of Death. But to find out how he got there, or if he's really even there, you'll have to read my story! please R&R!
1. And, so It Begins

A young man the age 16 stands before sesshou-maru, the young mans eyes are a shade of green so deep, its as if they could suck you right in, and who's to say they cant? His hair a shade of brown, alone it would seem dull but with his natural red highlight glimmering from the moonlight makes his hair almost glow like fire. He stands 6' 5" and slender, his skin is pale, he smiles slightly, just enough to show you his teeth, he has fangs, not of a vampire or a bat, but of a canine or feline.   
  
"Has thou come to serve thy?" sesshou-maru says with an evil look upon his face.  
  
"Yes, sire" the man stated and starts to approach sesshou-maru.  
  
"Stay where you are, pup," sesshou-maru says with a cold voice.  
  
"I'm, not a DOG!" the young man angrily says, while his pupils start to become nothing more than vertical slits in his eyes "I thought I might have something that would be of interest to you"  
  
"t'is thats so? and what might that be? sesshou-maru asks in a questionong voice.  
  
"A way to make your brother full demon, that is what thou wants... isnt it?" the man says in a sly voice.  
  
"T'is the truth, but what is thou name?" sesshou-maru ask's  
  
"Heiwateki-ameotoko." heiwateki says.  
  
"and what can thou do for the?"sesshou-maru says in a cold and calm voice "thou be a demon wouldnt thou?"  
  
"T'is the truth! thy is a demon" heiwateki states  
  
"of what kind?" sesshou-maru says in a suprised yet still calm voice. 


	2. A Liger?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own inu-yasha nor do i own any of the characters, eccept, Heiwateki-ameotoko.  
  
"Liger" heiwa says in proud voice.  
  
"What t'is be a liger-demon?" sesshou-maru asks.  
  
"Half Lion, half tiger....now lets get back to thy plan...." heiwa says, in a quite serious voice.  
  
"Hai......lets" seshou-maru talks in a deep, yet gentle voice.  
  
"T'is thou interested thy way to change, thou brother...?" heiwa asks in a questioning voice.  
  
"Hai." seshou-maru speaks while trying not to keep eye contact with heiwa.  
  
"thou must listen closely..." heiwa says as he starts to get quieter.  
  
Please reveiw. 


	3. The demons within

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own inu-yasha nor any charectors other than: Jeff, Angela and Heiwateki-Ameotoko.  
  
Chapter three: the demons within.  
  
"thy plan is to kill..." heiwateki's voice is cut out in the middle of his statement  
  
::everything goes pitch-black, like a black hole, or an endless void::  
  
::a young boy, With medium length Blue-black hair (his bangs go down a little past his chin and the sides are a little shorter that the back, wich was about shoulder length) quickly opens his deep satiny(sat-in-e.), green eyes and sits up quite fast, while breatheing heavy::  
  
::he sits there for a moment, his hair damp with sweat, sticking to his face and a dew sweat drips down the side of his face, he quikly wipes it off and gets up::  
  
"what the heck? wow....thats the weirdest dream yet....why have i been having such weird dreams since coming to japan.....?" The young man says quietly, as if somone could hear him: if he spoke any louder.  
  
::the phone rings and the young man quikly runs toward the red phone, wich has a beautiful dragon stand that the phone sits on when its not in use, and picks it up::  
  
"hello?" the young man ask's.  
  
"Jeff! did i wake you? i hope not. are you coming over?" a very feminine vioce, speaking in a bubbly tone, questions.  
  
"yah! i just have to get ready, and go to the well! i'll talk to you later! bye, angela!" jeff speaks as if he's in a real hurry.  
  
"okay! talk to ya later, bye!" angela says in a disapointed voice.  
  
::they both hang up their phones::  
  
::after taking a shower and wraping a towel around his waist, jeff goes into his bedroom and gets dressed, he puts on a green sweat-shirt with a japanese embroidery on the back, a pair of loosly fitting camo pants and a pair of black boots, since its cold and raining, and grabs his keys, a medium length dark green jacket, and walks out of the apartment while locking the door::  
  
"oh, man! i'm so tired. why'd i go to sleep so late? i'm such a dumn-ass!" Jeff says quietly, while beating himself up about it.  
  
::he runs down the stairs and out into the rain, covering his head with the jacket he brought, and took shelter under some roofing, wich was placed on a scaffel (a series of metal bars that allow construction workers to climb up and work on higher places of a building) and saw this crystal laying on the ground next to him, and starts to bend down to pick it up::  
  
"WHAT THE HECK! woh...its beautiful..." Jeff says in amazement. "snap out of it! its a crystal! you'v seen tons of those!" he says in a annoyed voice  
  
::all of a sudden Jeff hears a scream. he turns his head to see what it is, and sees a girl being beat up by a big bald guy wearing a dirty white t-shirt. angela runs up behind him, wearing a tight blue tanktop with a long black jacket, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black running shoes's, holding a newspaper over her head as she runs toward the scaffel::  
  
"hey! i'm right on time....OH, MY GOD! what the hell? go stop him!" Angela yells in a scared and freaked out tone.  
  
"NO, WAY! look at him! hes huge...he's like two of me! i might be taller then him but he's like.......GEEZ OH PETES!" Jeff yells with a terrofide look on his face.  
  
::the man hears them yelling and quickly turns around to see whats going on, when he see that there's two kids watching him, he starts to walk towards them with a knife::  
  
::Jeff and angela start to back up and jeff trips over the side of a well and falls in, quickly followed by angela. Jeff gets sucked into the bottom of the well, but angels doesnt. Jeff franticly puts his hand back, through the wall he just came through and angela grabs on and Jeff pulls her through::  
  
"are you okay? and where the hell are we?" Jeff asks in a terrifide voice  
  
"i dont know! how'd we get here?" angela asks as she starts to walk in the direction they stood up in  
  
END of chapter three. Please R&R. when i get atleast 5 reviews i'll update with a new chapter, so stay tuned and PLEASE review!  
Thank you! 


End file.
